


everybody wants to get me high, but where will they go when i'm low?

by bigembarrassingheart



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, They're still on drugs, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigembarrassingheart/pseuds/bigembarrassingheart
Summary: An extension of the bathroom scene





	everybody wants to get me high, but where will they go when i'm low?

It took an insanely long time for Steve to realise Robin was a lesbian, but even with all of the drugs in his system it didn’t feel any different from regular Steve’s comprehension levels. And because of all of the drugs in her system, she promptly told him this. 

Steve laughed long and hard, and Robin was beginning to get concerned until he said, “Robin, you’re my best friend.”

“Uh, really?”  
“Yeah. The last time I had a best friend was coincidentally the last time I peed my pants.”

Now it was Robin’s turn to laugh. “Is that what killed your relationship?”  
“No!” he said in that good-naturedly angry tone only possible to replicate with someone you love, “He moved to Manitoba.”

“Manitoba? What’s that?” Robin asked, only half-kidding.  
“Wow, barfing your guts out really didn’t help anything, huh?”   
“Shut up, dingus.”

“Do you want to hear about my tragic backstory, or not?” he grumbled, “But anyways, we were so close. We spent practically every waking minute together. Just doing stupid shit, I don’t even know. As long as I was with him, everything would be okay, ya know? But when he moved away, oh my god that fucking sucked!” he broke out of the seriousness with a laugh. 

“That’s so sweet. That’s how I felt about my best friend in middle school. She was my gay awakening.” Robin said wistfully.

“Well I wasn’t in love with him or anything.”  
“Not saying you were. But also, how old were you? Cause like, if the last twenty-four hours has taught me anything, pissing your pants has no age restrictions.”  
“We were in middle school.” 

Robin nodded, and they sat in silence for a minute.

“That movie sure was fucked up, huh?” Steve said.  
“Yeah! Those two kids who wouldn’t let their friends leave the theatre? What was up with that?”

“Wait, who?”  
“You know, one had, uh, curly hair and his friend was like eight maybe, and they had walkie-talkies?”  
“Uh, wait, wasn’t that in real life? What are those kids’ names?” They thought hard for a minute.

“Dustin and Erica!” Robin exclaimed. They started to laugh once again.

“Steve, you’re my best friend, too.” Robin said.

“Are your parents, like, obsessed with birds?”   
“What?”  
“You know, where’d they get Robin from?”   
“At least it’s original, Steve!”   
“Steve is a classic name!”  
“Classic douchebag, maybe.” 

Robin studied their surroundings while they laughed. She couldn’t believe that a crappy job handing out ice cream would lead to being interrogated by Russians and ending up high on a dirty bathroom floor. But what was more shocking that a crappy job handing out ice cream led to her befriending her biggest enemy from high school.

Steve was thinking similar thoughts. Needing a minimum-wage job ‘cause he was too stupid to get into college led to more and more nonsense led by all those little shits he was forced to babysit, but also somehow led to confessing his feelings for his best friend who then turned out to be a lesbian. 

“On second thought, maybe I was in love with him.” Steve said quietly.  
“Who?”  
“You know, my former best friend?”  
“Oh, right. That’s cool.”  
“I still like girls, though, I guess I’m like… a bothsexual or something.”

Robin laughed. “You mean bi?”  
“I guess I’m a bibothsexual?”  
“No!”

They once again fell into a fit of laughter that not even the arrival of Dustin and Erica could quell.


End file.
